Siblings
by bluetoffee
Summary: Sandy has to go home he thinks his mom is sick again but its not his mom who is in need of his help. Now they have to get Seth back. Cohens plus 1 and Kandy.
1. Chapter 1

_Hopefully you will like this new story. This time I don't know how it will end or anything yet so it's going to be different for me. It's set at the end of season 3 after Seth and Ryan have graduated. Seth and Summer are both going to Brown together and Ryan and Marissa are together and going to Berkeley. Kirsten and Sandy are putting their problems behind them and Sandy is going back to work at the PD's office._

_Again I don't own the O.C etc._

Sandy was packing up the last bits of his stuff from his office, he really wasn't going to miss working at the Newport Group. He didn't like the business world and he didn't like what he had so nearly become, Caleb. He couldn't wait to get back to the gritty world of the PD's office. He had thought of going back on his own again but when his friend had said they had a job going he just couldn't resist and he thought it pleased Kirsten and lately he would have done anything if it meant making her happy. She was already getting upset that the boys only had a couple of months left at home before moving away. Selling the group had made a big difference to her he just wished it hadn't got that far. Things had just spiralled out of control,he hadn't meant to live and breathe work.

The sound of the phone broke his thoughts and he was shocked to hear his brother's voice. He hadn't spoken to Ben in ages and after taking a few minutes to catch up Sandy asked why he was calling. They didn't usually call each otherfor no reason.

"I think you should come and see Mom we're a bit worried about her and we just think she'd appreciate a visit from you." Sandy was surprised at this, he had only spoken to his mother a couple of days ago and she seemed fine. He wouldn't put it past her, for his sake, to lie or pretend that everything was fine but he just thought he would have been able to tell that something was up.

"I'm starting a new job on Monday so I'll have to see if I can take time off. How worried are you? Do you think the cancer's back? Has mom said something?" Sandy was starting to get worried now, maybe he could call Paul and ask if he could start the week after he would understand if his mom was sick.

"She's not saying anything; you know what Sophie Cohen is like way too proud for that. Just come see her, please. Let me know your flights and everything when your booked. I'll talk to you soon." With that he was gone. Ben was quite pleased with how the conversation had gone he was just hoping that Sandy wouldn't ring their sister before he had a chance to talk to her and explain why he had to get Sandy over here. He knew his sister wouldn't approve of him worrying their brotherwhen their mother was finebut he needed Sandy's help and he didn't think he would come otherwise.

After rearranging his starting date at the PD's office Sandy packed up and left the Newport Office for the last time, it wasn't a sad goodbye. His mind was on other things like hoping that Kirsten wouldn't mind him going to New York this weekend that hopefully she and the boys might want to join him but that was something he doubted.

He arrived home to find just Kirsten sitting in the kitchen, she had something in the oven for them.

"Hey hon. No more Newport Group!" He leant in and kissed her as she smiled. "While you're looking so happy I was wondering how do you feel about a trip to New York this weekend? The boys could come too."

"Sandy you start at the PD's office on Monday and I don't think your mom would appreciate a surprise visit from me."

"Aww honey she loves you really. Plus I'm notstarting until a week on Monday now because I really need to go. I got a call from Ben before he said they are really worried about mom and they want me to go and see her. They think she would really appreciate it. You know its very unlike Ben to call so I just want to go over there for a couple of days see how things are and I would really like it if you would come with me. I promise we'll spend a few days there doing anything you want and we'll drag the boys with us. It will be a nice way to spend some quality time together before they leave."

He could tell she was close to caving so he leant in and kissed her neck. "Okay, alright you win I'll come with you but I want the boys to come to and we are going to be doing lots of shopping." He kissed her lips and she smiled. She was so glad he wanted to spend time as a family. The old Sandy was coming back and although she wasn't looking forward to another meeting with her mother-in-law a family vacation would be good. Now they just had to convince the boys of that!


	2. Chapter 2

It took a while but Seth and Ryan finally agreed to go on the trip, a little parent guilt trip was helped by the fact they both kind of liked the idea of going to New York for a few days even if it was with the parental units. Ryan had never been so he was actually pretty excited about going.

"Seth, why is the Nana back in New York? I thought she lived in Miami now." Seth was helping Ryan pack in the pool house. Ryan didn't really need help since hewas an expert at packing lightly but Seth was there to make sure he packed something for every occasion!

"She spends her time between Miami and the Bronx now because she doesn't think the people in their neighbourhood could survive without her. Plus she hates the sunshine so it would be way too sunny for her in Miami now. In New York the buildings block the sun out for her." Ryan laughed at that, he had wondered, when they visited her, why the Nana was living in Miami if she hated the sunshine.

Sandy and Kirsten were packing in their room as well although Sandy wasn't really helping.

"I can't pack if you don't let go of me!" Sandy had his arms across Kirsten's waist and was kissing her neck. "If you let me finish packing we'll have plenty of time for other things later. If, however, I have to struggle to pack I will be too tired to do anything but sleep once I've finished packing." Kirsten was smiling.

"I'll get my t-shirts." Sandy said before kissing her one last time. He was so glad they were back on solid ground. The past few months hadn't been the best and it had been his fault he had got too wrapped up in his work and had paid no attention to his wife and family but that was going to stop. The more he thought about it the better this vacation sounded andhe wished he'd thought of it sooner. He also wished that he wasn't so worried about his mom. He just hoped she wasn't sick again.

"What exactly did Ben say about Sophie?" Kirsten broke his trail of thought.

"Not much really. He just seemed really set on me going out there and how she would really appreciate me going to see her. I hope they are taking good care of her. I know Sarah is busy with her own family and Ben has his wife and business but they live right by her so there's no excuse. At least he said when I rang him before thathe would meet us at the airport so I'll have a chance to grill him about what's been going on before we see her." Kirsten could tell that Sandy was quite worried about whatever was going on with his family. That was another reason why she agreed to go with him; he had always supported her with her family issues so now she had to be there for him.

"I'm sure everything is fine, honey. Now pass me up those shoes and we're nearly done."

Everyone in the Cohen house was up and ready early the next morning. Although no one was saying it they were all excited about going away together, each member of the family had their own reasons for this excitement but each one wasglad that the whole family were finally going away together.

"You looking forward to seeing New York, Ryan?" Kirsten was making coffee for everyone.

"Yeah it sounds like it's really different to anywhere I've ever been."

"Ohh kid it really is something special. Wait until you see the Empire State and the Statue of Liberty, Central Parkthe list goes on. There's something for everyone. They have great comic book stores so there's even something for Seth."

"Dude, it's true it's a great city and do not worry I will take you on a tour of all the great comic book stores." They heard the sound of a horn, the cab had arrived to take them to the airport. They all headed out.

It was the middle of the afternoon when they landed at JFK. Ryan had a window seat so the Cohen's had all enjoyed pointing out their own personal favourite bits of Manhattan to him. He was amazed at how picturesque it really was. Ben was waiting for them once after they had collected their luggage. He was quickly introduced to Ryan who thought he looked a lot like Sandy but younger. While Kirsten and the boys were headed to the taxi queue, they had decided there was no point in hiring a car since they would just get stuck in traffic and have to pay to park it; Ben and Sandy were lagging behind a little with the luggage.

"Look I need to talk to you. On your own. It's really important and it's the reason I got you to come out here."

"What do you mean? I thought mom was the reason you wanted me to come here? What's going on?" By now they were catching up to Seth and Ryan who were at the front of the queue with Kirsten. "Kirsten, honey me and Ben will get the next one and meet you at the hotel. Okay?"

The next taxi had arrived and Kirsten just nodded and waved to Sandy she knew it would be good for him to have some time alone with his brother. They needed to talk about whatever was going on with their mother. Sandy and Ben were only waiting for a minute before another taxi arrived and they had piled the rest of the luggage and themselves in.

"So talk to me. Why was it so important that I come to New York?"

"I'm in a bit of trouble. I lost the business and I'm in debt to some pretty nasty people." He couldn't look at his brother while he spoke, he didn't want to see the disappointment and anger he knew would be in his eyes. "You are the only one who knows the truth everyone else thinks everything is fine. That I sold the business even."

"I can't believe this. I can't believe you lied about our mother to get me out here. Didn't you think I would want to help you without you having to lie to me?" Sandy was really mad at his brother and not especially because of his situation but more because he had got him to fly across the country under false pretences. He had been worried about his mother's health for no reason.

"It was the only way I knew that you would definitely come over and I didn't want to tell you all this over the phone. The situation I've managed to get myself into, it's really serious. The people I owe money to have told me if I don't pay up soon then they will pay a little visit to Jane and then mom." Sandy was in shock his mother's life could be in danger now because of his brother not cancer. This was why he hated coming home, nothing ever went smoothly.

_P.S If you like it or have any suggestions that you think would make it better etc please review  _


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for reviewing Not too much happens in this chapter so I hope you aren't too disappointed, lol.. I don't own the O.C._

The cab had pulled up outside the front entrance to the hotel before Sandy had really had the chance to fully establish everything that was going on. He had arranged to meet up with his brother later at a bar where they could talk privately for as long as was needed. Sandy hadn't decided whether he was going to tell Kirsten or not but until he knew everything he wouldn't tell her anything. He wasn't sure what to do about the fact Kirsten still thought that there was something wrong with his mother but he doubted that Kirsten would mention why they had come over anyway. It was a good job they hadn't told the boys anything.

"Sandy! Would you hurry up and come over here. They need your card, the one you booked with." Sandy had been so lost in his ownthoughts that he hadn't realised Kirsten was at the front of the check-in queue. Ben had left once they had arranged to meet later he had things to do and if he was being followed he didn't want to put Sandy's family in danger too.

"Sorry honey, I was miles away." Once they had sorted everything out the four of them took the elevators to their rooms, they were on different floors so they arranged to meetlater in the lobby. Seth and Ryan got out first, they were on a lower floor and they while they were not too happy about that they were even less happy when they found their room had just one bed.

"Seth, there is only one bed. I hope this isn't some kind of joke I mean your dad does think he's pretty funny." Seth came out of the bathroom to have a look.

"Dude don't worry the receptionist must have made a mistake I bet mom and dad's room has two beds and she just gave us the wrong keys. We'll just go up and swap with them."

"I hope your right because there's no way I'm sleeping with you. I'd never sleep, you wouldn't stop moving and that's if you ever stop talking!"

"Hey! I have you know when I share a bed with Summer she never complains and besides it's not as if I would like sleeping next to you either!" They were both laughing by now and headed back out to the elevators.

Sandy and Kirsten had found their room; it was big and had a great view. Sandy flung himself down on the bed and stretched out he couldn't stop thinking about his brother. He wasn't sure if he could help him, the financial side yes but he knew that these types of people wouldn't be happy unless they had really hurt Ben and that would mean hurting him and the people he was closest to. His thoughts were interrupted by Kirsten, who was now on the bed as well.

"Ooo hello! What are you up to?" Kirsten was now on top of him, her face right next to his.

"Well I was thinking, we have a spare hour until we have to meet the boys and we may as well make the best use of it." Her lips were on top of his within seconds.

"Aww (kiss)… honey (kiss)… you're (kiss)…best!" Sandy had now turned her over and was kissing her jaw line.

"Mom! Dad! Let us in" Seth was knocking at the door. "Seriously how long does it take you guys to open the door! You better not be up to anything."

"I can't believe the timing he has. Grrrrrr!" Sandy gave Kirsten one last kiss before he went to the door. "What's up men?" The boys followed Sandy into the room.

"Seth do you really need to shout when you are in the hall? It's not like at home, there are other people here." Seth gave Kirsten a withering look and ignored her comment.

"You guys only have one bed too. Erm we're going to need to call reception and get a new room for us. There is only one bed in our room and we're not sharing." Ryan was not paying much attention to what was going on, he had gone straight to the window and was mesmerised by the view. By the time he checked back into the conversation Kirsten was just getting off the phone.

"That's the only room that's available at the moment so you two are just going to have to live with it." She couldn't hide her smile and laughed. "Rather you than me Ryan. It used to be a nightmare when he came and slept in our bed when he was little."

"Oh that's very nice mom I'll remember this!" Everyone was laughing now. "Suppose we better take this luggage back down to the room. Come on Ryan. I call the side nearest the window." Kirsten and Sandy followed the boys down and they decided to go and visit the Nana.

"The sooner we get there the sooner we can leave."

"That's nice Kirsten. It won't be that bad I'm telling you she's mellowed since she's been ill. Anyway you guys don't have to stay that long I'm going to take Ben out for a drink around seven so you lot can leave when you want." Sandy was hoping that Kirsten wouldn't mind him taking his brother out for a drink on their first night but she wasn't happy.

"Sandy it's out first night here. I was thinking we could go and get a nice dinner somewhere and maybe even go up the Empire State so Ryan could see everywhere in the dark. New York looks great at night Ryan." Ryan smiled at her; he genuinely was pleased to be here with them.

"Well I'll see if we can go out a bit earlier then we could have dinner around eight and be finished in time to go up the Empire State. How does that sound?"

"That sounds great!" Kirsten gave him a quick kiss and they left the hotel.

By six Kirsten and the boys had gone leaving Sandy with his mom but he wasn't alone with her for long. Ben showed up ready to go out and talk.

"You ready to go?" He was putting his jacket on as he called to Sandy.

"I don't see why you boys can't stay here and have a drink with me. It's not that often that a mother gets to have both her boys in her house!"

"Sorry no can do mom. I need Sandy all to myself for an hour if your with us I won't get a word in edgeways!" With that he and Sandy gave a kiss on the cheek and left. The bar wasn't far away and once they got their Sandy got the first round and took it to their seats.

"So spill. If I'm going to help you I want to know everything."

"Well I got into some money problems and a friend told me to go to this guy he knew. The bank had told me I couldn't loan anymore and I was desperate so I went to him. He seemed nice at first but then when I started having problems paying him back he got nasty. He took the business after he found out I was having an affair with his wife."

"You were having an AFFAIR!"

"Sandy keep your voice down!"

"I don't believe this. You have a wife, your own business and you've thrown it away because you were having some financial problems."

"I didn't know she was his wife."

"Oh so that's the biggest issue! I can't believe you would be this stupid. I can't talk to you right now I'm so mad at you! You've put everything, even your own family, your own mother, at risk." Sandy got up and took his jacket off the seat. "I call you tomorrow. I can't think straight while I'm so mad at you." He got up and left, now he just had to decide whether to tell Kirsten or not.


	4. Chapter 4

After walking around aimlessly for a while Sandy met up with the others. He had decided to tell Kirsten about his brother's financial problems but wasn't so sure if he should tell her about the affair. He knew she wouldn't be so keen on helping him if she knew and it wasn't as if Sandy approved of the affair or that he didnt agree thathis brother was totally stupid but at the end of the day they were brothers and he would always help him. Plus Kirsten would find it hard not to tell his wife, it would be better all round if he just told her about his money problems.

He met them outside the big Virgin store on Times Square and they went to a small Italian restaurant off one of the side streets. The meal was delicious and they were all enjoying each others company. This time away from home was making them all appreciate the fact that soon everything would change and this family time would be very rare. Once they had finished they wandered over to the Empire State and were in such good spirits that Seth let Sandy and Kirsten hold hands the whole way there although he did stay a good distance away from them!

Ryan was taken away by the view on from the observation deck and even though heights scared the hell out of him he went through the outside part as well. While he was on his own he went to the shop and bought a miniature Empire State, he wanted something to keep that would remind him of his first trip away with the Cohen's. For all he knew it could be his last as well.

"Isn't it amazing?" Seth was standing looking out at all the city lights. "This is third time we've been up here and it's still amazing. Summer would love it up here."

"Maybe we should bring the girls one time?"

"Ryan, man, what an excellent idea. Now let's go find the parents we've been up here forever and I'm ready to go find a good movie to watch in our bed!" They found Sandy and Kirsten, still holding hands, reading some fascinating fact about New York.

"You boys ready to go are you? Guess the history lesson is over for a while then!" The four of them went back to the hotel and said goodnight in elevator. Sandy was hoping the boys would want to do something else but he knew he was just trying to put off telling Kirsten. He knew he would have to talk to Kirsten about it sometime but he just wished he knew the answers to the many questions she was bound to have.

"So how's Ben?" He didn't know how she managed to somehow know what was on his mind, always. They were in their room by now and Kirsten was starting to get ready for bed while Sandy sat on the bed and took his shoes off.

"You know its funny you should ask that I was just thinking about him. Erm he's having a few problems at the moment. In a nutshell he lost the business, is in debt to basically a loan shark and we're the only oneswho know. As far as everyone else knows he still owns a business." Kirsten had stopped what she was doing and was now giving Sandy her full attention. "He wanted me to come over here to help him, he wasn't worried about my mom's health she's fine. However they guy he owns money to has threatened to hurt him, his wife and hour mom if he doesn't pay up."

"Oh my God, Sandy. What is he going to do? How stupid is he? Why didn't he come to you in the first place before he went and loaned money off strangers."

"Trust me I've told him how stupid he is a number of times. He was desperate and I guess it just seemed like a quick fix."

"How quick can we get him the money? Obviously we're going to give him the money there's no way we would let him put your mom in danger."

"I actually don't think it's as simple as that." He had to tell her everything. "Ben had an affair with they guy's wife. The guy he owes money to. I think whether he pays up or not Ben is going to get hurt. There's no way someone like that would just let him walk away." Kirsten was stunned. Ben and Jane had always seemed happy, I mean its not like they saw them a lot but she just couldn't believe her brother-in-law was like that. She'd always thought he was quite like Sandy.

"I just don't believe this. He conned you into coming over here on the pretence that he was worried about your mom and after telling you he needs money he also needs your help because he's been sleeping with someone else's wife! He'd unbelievably cheeky. He's lucky he's not here because I'd love to give him a piece of my mind! He knew you would help him no matter what. I used to think he was like you too now I know he's nothing like you is he?"

"Kirsten." Sandy went over to her and took her hands. "You don't have to worry about me having an affair I don't think another woman would have me! Seriously I wouldn't, couldn't, ever look at another woman you're all that I need and more. As for my brother, yes he's acted like the biggest idiot ever but he's still my brother. I have to help him he'll pay us back once he's back on his feet. As for his marriage that's his problem. The truth will come out eventually and I wouldn't like to be him when it does."

"He doesn't know how lucky he is to have you but he better not mess with you because he'll have me to deal with." She took his face in her hands and kissed him. She pushed him onto the bed. "Now I do believe he have some unfinished business from before when we were so rudely interrupted by our boys!" Her lips were back on his.

"I love it when you get all bossy!" Sandy could relax in the comfort of his wife. She knew everything and together they would solve any problem.

Sandy's brother wasn't having as good a night as he was. Rather than going home once Sandy left, he stayed in the bar for several hours drowning his sorrows with the little money he had left. Then rather than go home to his wife he went to his bit on the side, Gaby, only to find that her husband was at home as well. So Ben's night didn't end well. In fact it ended up with him face down in a gutter barely conscious. All he could think about was how he hoped Sandy would come looking for him.

_Thanks again for the reviews, hope you liked this chapter. Also I'm really tired so I hope there aren't too many mistakes!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks for the reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter. My onlymedical knowledge is from ER soI hope you don't mind if its not that accurate!_

_I don't own the OC cos if I did Sandy wouldn't be acting like such a big jerk!_

Every now and then he would drift back. It was a long night for Ben, the pain just kept getting worse and there was nothing he could do about. He wasn't sure but his ribs could be broken making breathing and moving painful. After more than several attempts at moving he passed out again but this time he didn't wake up.

Sandy woke early, ready to face the day particularly his brother. Not wanting it to play on his mind more than already he had decided to go and speak to Ben first thing, then they could decide what to do and he could start to relax and enjoy spending time with his family. He hadn't even seen his sister yet although they had only arrived yesterday it seemed like much longer.

"Honey I'm going to go. I've got my cell so I'll give you a call when we're done. Hopefully it won't take too long but I'm going to see if my mom wants to join us for dinner tonight too. Maybe Sarah and her lot can come too." He leant in and kissed Kirsten.

"I hope it goes well and dinner tonight sounds like a good plan. Definitely invite your sister. Good luck." Kirsten was keen for Sarah to come as the more people around her when the nana was there the better. It meant there were others she could attack! Hopefully after today Sandy will have sorted his brother out and then he can spend more time with them like she had hoped. At least she knew that he wanted to spend time with them now and helping his brother was definitely better than him working on the stupid hospital project all the time.

Sandy was starting to get angry with his brother, he had been to his place, his mom's, spoken to Sarah, been to his favourite eating place (according to Sarah) and still there was no sign of him. He had left countless messages on his phone but Ben was just not getting in touch. He decided to go back to his mom's, he would spend some time with her and hopefully Ben would come round. On his way there his cell rang, he would have thought Kirsten would have given more time than this but he was surprised when he looked at the screen and saw Ben's number calling him.

"Why have you been ignoring all my calls? Where are you? We need to talk."

"Is this Sandy Cohen?" The voice was female and it wasn't Ben's wife.

"Yes this Sandy Cohen. Who am I speaking to? Why do you have my brother's phone?"

"It doesn't matter who I am. What matters is that your brother is either in hospital or lying in a gutter probably bleeding out. You're going to need to call round the hospitals first and if he's not there start looking for him. Please don't mention to anyone that I've called or I'm going to end up in the next bed to him." With that the phone went dead.

He couldn't believe what he had just heard; now he felt bad for wanting to kill him just minutes earlier. For all he knew he could be dying right now. He didn't know where to start he'd have to ring information for hospital numbers or find a phone book. He couldn't get his head round this and he hated feeling like this, he was usually so cool and calm even during a crisis.

After calling the several hospitals to no avail he decided to look for him. He didn't really have a choice but he had no idea where to start. He hailed a cab and decided to head for where his business used to be, he had no idea why he chose that he just went with it. His cell started to ring; he was kind of hoping it would be Kirsten he needed to hear her calm, loving voice but it wasn't. It was Ben's phone.

"Hello? Where the hell is my brother? I've been ringing hospitals and he's not in any of them. What's going on?"

"Mr. Cohen I suggest you make your way to St. Barnabas hospital he's on his way there now." The phone went dead again before Sandy could say anything.

"Do you know where St. Barnabas hospital is?" The cab driver turned and nodded his.

"Is that where you want to go now? It's in the Bronx."

"Yeah that's where I need to go, thanks." He'd have to call his mom and Sarah and Jane but he wondered ifit would be better to wait until he knew what was going on. What if time was not something they had much of? He called Sarah.

"Hey sis!" He tried his best to sound normal. "This is going to sound weird and I don't want you to panic or anything but I need you to get to St. Barnabas hospital. Its Ben, I'm not sure what's happening but he's on his way there and so am I."

"Wait Sandy what's going on? Why is he going to hospital? Why aren't you with him? Does mom know? Does Jane know? Is he ok?"

"Look I wish I knew but I don't, not yet anyway. He got himself in a bit of trouble and I think this is the result of that. I haven't told mom or Jane yet I'm not sure what to tell them. I'm just pulling into the hospital now so I'll call them as soon as I've spoken to Ben or a doctor. Just get here please."

"I'm leaving now. I'll see you soon." He threw the cab door open and virtually jumped out. He hoped Ben had already got here he didn't want to wait anymore. There was a queue at reception, typical! After several minutes of waiting he finally got to the front.

"I think my brother, Benjamin Cohen, has just been brought in. Could I see him or could you check if he's here or something please?" Sandy, usually the best speaker in the room, just didn't know what to say or do. The receptionist started typing things into her computer and then just got up and left. The next time he saw, he was convinced hours had passed, she was with a doctor.

"Mr. Cohen is it?" Sandy nodded his head. "I'm Doctor Owen I've been treating your brother. Do you know what happened to him?" Sandy shook his head; he couldn't find words at the moment. "It appears your brother has been brutally attacked. He has several broken ribs, a punctured lung and a broken arm but we're more concerned with the fact he is bleeding internally and he has already lost so much blood because it has been several hours since his attack." Sandy looked for a chair he had to sit down, it was sounding more and more like the doctor was telling him his younger brother was going to die.

"Is he going to be okay?" He managed words for the first time in minutes.

"It really is touch and go at the moment. As soon as he is stable enough he will go to surgery its imperative we stop the internal bleeding as soon as possible. You may want to call his wife and parents. We'll let you know anything else as soon as we can." The doctor lightly put his arm on Sandy's shoulder and walked away. This was just unbelievable; he just didn't understand how this was happening. He was going to have call his mother and tell her to get down to the hospital before her youngest child died! He knew he was getting carried away, the doctor hadn't said he was dead yet and Ben was a fighter but it wasn't looking good.

The calls to his mom and Jane were probably the worst he'd ever made and he was just glad he could still say he was alive. He called Kirsten; he really wanted her by his side.

"Hey honey! How has your morning gone? We were thinking maybe we could go to Ellis Island this afternoon. What do you think?" Sandy felt guilty that he was about to make their day miserable.

"Erm that's a good idea but I'm in the hospital don't worry it's not me its Ben. He's been beaten up pretty bad; he's got to have surgery. I'd really appreciate it if you would come to the hospital. There's no need for the boys to come Idon't want to spoil their vacation just because of their stupid uncle." Sandy was starting to feel angry.

"Sandy of course I'll come. Don't worry I'm sure Ben is going to be fine. I'll tell the boys to occupy themselves for a while. Which hospital are you in?" Once he had told Kristen how to get there they had hung up. He was glad she was on her way but he was becoming preoccupied with the woman he had spoken to before. She must have found his brother or she could have known where he was all along. She probably knew who beat him up in the first place. She was probably the other woman! The wife of his loan shark man.That would explain how she knew Sandy and knew it was Ben's phone. She would know how to get to his attackers. The anger was swelling up in Sandy now. He had to find a way to his attackers. Sure he'd tell the police now but he was damn well going to find them himself too. No-one does this to his family.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been only ten minutes ago that Sandy Cohen had a brother and sister, now it was just sister. Well at least living, he still had a brother but he was dead. Ten minutes that felt like a lifetime. His mother had only just made it but it didn't really matter anyway since he had died on an operating table there was no chance for a goodbye or anything. Once Sarah and Jane had arrived he left his mother with them and went outside. He was hoping Kirsten would be there soon it had been well over an hour since they had spoken on the phone and he didn't want to ring her and tell her this. He just needed to be able to hold her.

"Are you Sandy Cohen?" Sandy looked up and saw a woman, probably in her early 30's, standing next to him.

"Yes do I know you?" He was confused.

"No but I know your brother Ben. I was just wondering how he was doing?" His brain was starting to tick.

"You're his other woman aren't you? Did you call me before? Do you know who did this to my brother?"

"Keep your voice down will you. You never know who is around. My name is Denise and yes I was having a relationship with Ben and yes it was me who called you before. Look I could get in a lot of trouble if anyone finds out am here so will you please just tell me how your brother is and I'll be out of your hair."

"He's dead." He felt sick saying it. Her face said she felt sick hearing it. "He died about half an hour ago in surgery, he was in a pretty bad state before surgery and then they just couldn't stop the bleeding. His wife is in there now with my mother and sister." Sandy felt such anger towards her but when he saw the tears flowing down her face he felt guilty. He handed her a tissue. "Look I don't want to get you in trouble but I need to know who did this. I'm a lawyer I can protect you."

"Sandy, is it alright if I call you that?" Sandy nodded. "Ben told me a lot about you, you sound too good to be true if it's anything to go by. I know you mean well but you couldn't protect me and you're better off leaving it alone. You don't want to know who did this because if they find out that you know your mother will lose both her sons. Trust me. Let it go. Take your mother and your sister back to California where they won't find you."

"No!" The anger was coming back again. "Why should I let them get away with this! My brother is lying in a morgue now and you want me to go back home and pretend that it hasn't happened! I don't think so. Just tell me what you know; they won't know it's you who told me. For all they know Ben could have told me." She looked at his face, he was quite like Ben, and knew he wasn't going to give in.

"Come with me then." She turned and led him out of the car park towards a taxi.

Kirsten arrived at the hospital over two hours after she had spoken to Sandy. She hadn't mean to be so long but by the time her and the boys had sorted out what they were going to do and then the drive over took forever, she just hoped Sandy was okay and Ben too.

"Sophie, Sarah, hey. How's Ben? Where's Sandy?" Kirsten didn't like how things were looking. Sophie had been crying, it looked like Sarah was crying and Sandy was nowhere to be seen.

"Kirsten you should come over here." Sarah pointed to the chairs and the two women went and sat down. "Ben is dead." She started crying and Kirsten hugged her. She couldn't believe it. She was desperate to see Sandy now.

"Oh Sarah I can't believe it. I'm so sorry. Does Sandy know? Have you seen him?"

"Yes he and mom were here when it happened. He went out for air a while ago. I'm surprised you didn't see him outside."

"No he definitely wasn't outside, well not where I came in. I'm going to go look for him I won't be long. If he comes back will you tell him I'm here and to give me a call? Thanks." Kirsten hugged her again and before going out she went and hugged Sophie too who, although surprised at the gesture, reciprocated.

She started to worry when she really couldn't find him anywhere outside the hospital and hewasn't answering his mobile. She decided to leave a message after he didn't answer the fifth time.

"Honey it's me. I know I'm so sorry. I really want to see you, make sure that you're okay. I know that you're not okay but you know what I mean. Please just call me when you get this." She felt so helpless, she wasn't really needed at the hospital with Sandy not being there and she couldn't help Sandy because she had no idea where he was. She decided to go back inside in the hope that he would be with his mother and sister when she got back.

Sandy got the voicemail while they were still in the cab. He felt guilty; he could hear it in her voice that she was desperate to speak to him. Finally once they had got out of the cab he could ring her.

"I'm just going to ring my wife." Sandy turned to Denise. "I'll only be a minute."

"That's okay this is as far am I am taking you. What I told you in the cab is all I can say, I've brought you this far now what you do is up to you. Don't try and contact me please not unless you want my death on your conscience. Be Careful." With that she walked away down the street and round the corner. Sandy just stood watching. He had tocall Kirsten.

"Sandy? Are you okay? Honey I'm so sorry. Where are you?"

"Hey baby. Sorry I couldn't answer the phone before. Are you with mom and Sarah?"

"Yes. Why couldn't you answer the phone? Sandy where are you?"

"Listen Kirsten, what happened to Ben it wasn't an accident. I need to get some answers. I really need you to take mom and Sarah back to the hotel with you I'm not sure how safe it is for them to go home. Take Jane too."

"Sandy you're scaring me. Are you going to be at the hotel? Is it that guy you told me about, did he kill Ben?" She was terrified, she knew Sandy he wasn't going to let them get away this.

"I'll be at the hotel later I've got something to do first, its nothing to worry about. As soon as I'm at the hotel we can call the police. However I think it would be best if you and the boys went back early, just to be on the safe side."

"Sandy this is crazy. We aren't leaving you when you need us the most."

"Kirsten I need you lot to be safe and I think the safest place for you right now is Newport so please just try and get flights as soon as possible. Please." She could hear how frightened he was and it scared her. The boys could go back home but there was absolutely no way on this earth he was getting rid of her.

"I'll ring the airlines in a bit. I don't know how I'm going to convince your mom and Sarah to come to the hotel with me."

"Tell them I told you. Actually I'll ring Sarah too so that should make it easier for you." Kirsten sighed, she should be making things easier for him right now not the other way around. "I love you. I'll see you soon."

"I love you too. Sandy please be careful, please."

"I will don't worry." With that he hung up, he didn't want her to know that he was terrified.


	7. Chapter 7

Kirsten had worried about convincing her in-laws to come with her to the hotel but she need not have. Whatever Sandy had said to his sister worked and all three women left the hospital with her. All three sad and all worried about Sandy. It wasn't like him to not be with his family at a time like this. Whatever he was doing must have been very important to him.

Sandy had arrived at the apartment Denise had told him about but he wasn't sure what he was going to do. He stood there for a few minutes just staring at the door, when he thought about it he should just leave it to the police. He could give the police this address and they could deal with the people who killed his little brother. He stepped away but he couldn't leave. His hand seemed to do what his heart rather than his head was saying. There was a loud knock.

"What do you want?"

"Is Gary there?" Sandy was glad is voice didn't sound as shaky as he felt.

"Who's asking?"

"Look is he there or not?" Sandy couldn't believe how sure of himself he sounded because it sure wasn't a reflection of how he felt.

"No Gary is never here. I don't even know a Gary." He was lying Sandy knew it, he was so good at spotting lies his lawyer days had taught him well.

"Yeah okay. Sorry to bother you." There was no point arguing with this guy now so he started for the stairs. He'd only walked down a couple of flights when he heard his name called.

"Mr Cohen is that you? Obviously I mean the senior Cohen I doubt the younger one is in any shape to be walking down stairs." His voice was harsh and cold. Sandy turned and started walking up the stairs he had just come down. "I don't think you want to do that, Sandy. You saw what happened to your brother didn't you?" Sandy stopped, torn between desperately wanting to see this guy's face and also wanting to wake up tomorrow.

"Why did you do it? I mean I know it must have hurt that your wife liked my brother better but he wasagood guy."

"Don't try and wind me up you're going to want to get out of this building alive your family needs you. I still need my money. Now if I don't get it I've seen you have a very hot wife so I might like her or there are your two sons who like comic book stores. I mean how old are they, twelve! Don't even get me started on that mother of yours." Sandy was stunned; this guy knew his family not just his mom but he had seen Kirsten and they had obviously been following Seth and Ryan in Manhattan.

"You will have your money tomorrow I'm already sorting it. Don't mess with my family though you will regret it." Sandy couldn't believe it was him talking, something had taken over him maybe it was fear. He ended the conversation. He walked away, they parted on his terms. Now it was back to the hotel and time to get everyone else back in Newport with as little fuss as possible. He knew that was going to be so hard but he'd have to do it.

When Sandy opened the door to his room he was surprised to find everyone there. He had expected that by now his mother would have insisted on going home and he thought the boys would have been in there own room. Kirsten saw him first, she had been willing him to walk through that door for over an hour and she hurried over to him. The Nana watched as Sandy obviously gained comfort from his wife's touch.

"We're so glad to see you." She was whispering in his ear. "Are you okay? Where have you been?"

"I need to talk to you, outside. Mom?" He let go of his wife and walked over to her. She embraced him and his sister soon joined in. "we're going to see if we can get you all rooms here too. Just for tonight, I think its best we're all here together." Everyone looked at him, all a little shocked but all trusting him. He went over and hugged Seth and Ryan neither of his sons knew what to say to him but they didn't need to say anything at all. "We'll be back in a bit." He took Kirsten's hand and led her out of the room.

"Sandy what's going on? You're scaring me. Today is scaring me." Sandy stopped walking and turned to face her. She looked scared, scared and tired.

"I'm sorry honey I don't mean to scare you but I'm scared myself. The people who killed my brother are evil and we have to keep out of their way. I'm going to get the money that Ben owed them and as soon as that is done I'm going to the police but everyone else has to get out of New York." Kirsten couldn't believe this, did Sandy really think his mother was going to leave her home?

"Sandy how are you going to get the Nana to leave? If you are staying then so am I. I don't care what you say, those vows we made over twenty years ago, they mean I stay with you. You and I together." Sandy couldn't help himself he just kissed her. If it was possible he thought he loved her more than ever before. They stopped kissing and just held each other.

"Kirsten you don't know how much that means to me but you can't stay its too dangerous. I can't live with something happening to you, I'm only going to be here a couple of days then I will follow you all out with Ben's body. I think if we're all going to be in California then he should be buried there. Then there will be no reason to ever come back."

"Sandy have you heard yourself? Never come back to New York? Your mom, Sarah and Jane they all have lives here they won't want to just up and leave everything."

"They don't have a choice, honey. These people have been watching us. Here we are like sitting ducks. What happened to Ben was no mistake and there is no way I'm letting them get to anyone else. I can't live with another member of my family dead because of them. I feel guilty enough about Ben."

"Ohh Sandy it's not your fault, really it's so not your fault. Ben was a big boy he got himself into this mess not you. You have no control over those men either." She had his face in her hands; she could see the fear in his eyes along with sadness. "I'm not going anywhere unless you are but I'll help you convince the others to go if that's what you think is best." He didn't know what to say, there was nothing to say. She was just amazing. He finally broke down shedding tears of sadness and fear while he was comforted by his wife. They both knew the next few days would be some of the toughest they had ever faced but together they would come through it.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks for the reviews they have inspired me to put the next chapter up_.

There were no rooms left, just like the previous times when Seth and Ryan had tried to get their room changed. Now they were going to have to share their room and bed with Kirsten. Originally it had been Sandy but when Kirsten realised thatthat meant she would be sharing a bed or at the very least, confined space; with the nana she quickly changed the arrangements. They had decided there was no point in switching hotels since at the very least Seth and Ryan would be going to Newport tomorrow, and it was the summer every hotel in New York would be busy. Sandy was hoping the rest of them would follow suit after discussing it with them later. He was having to pay for virtually three rooms here because of the others staying but it was a small price to pay for knowing they were safe.

Before they went back to the room Sandy led his wife out to one of the benches outside the hotel. The sun was just starting to go down and it was still fairly warm outside. He just wanted to enjoy a few more moments with his wife before he was going to have to tell his mother to go to California.

"Don't know when we're going to get peace like this again for a while." He said sighing, he was so tired already. He had decided that he was going to book Kirsten on the same flight he could get his family on. He was going to ring the airline back later he had spoken to them earlier but they were going to try and see if they could get them all on the same flight as Seth and Ryan. Kirsten had booked their flights earlier. Kirsten took his hand, she could see how tired he was and he didn't look his usual self which was to be expected after the day he had experienced.

"So do you have any idea when his body will be released?"

"I'm guessing it could be a while although the police should have new leads tomorrow once I've paid Gary. As soon as I know he has the money and everyone is on their way back to Newport I'll go straight to the police."

"Don't you think it would be safe if you went to the police first? How are you going to give the guy his money anyway?"

"I'm going to an apartment that I know he'll be at."

"Sandy, have you already met him?" Sandy did not know how she did that! He couldn't look at her.

"Well I went there earlier today. I didn't actually see him but I spoke to him." He regretted telling her and not telling her earlier at the same time.

"Sandy I can't believe you! You know how dangerous is he is, he killed your brother for God's sake! Your mom could have been facing burying two sons tonight. Do you know how stupid that was? What are we supposed to do without you.?"

"You'd survive. You're strong." He spoke quietly; his wife was shocked that he had answered that question, shocked that he thought that.

"Sandy, why don't you get it? You didn't get it when you were working on the hospital project either. This family depends on you, we all do in our own way. We look to you to lead us and to always do what's right for the family. We wouldn't survive without you Sandy. Period." With that she got up and headed inside.

Within seconds he was up and calling her name. He caught up with her before the she had left the lobby.

"I'm sorry, honey but I had to do it. I had to. Now all I need to do is give him his money tomorrow and then we can go home.As for the other stuff I do get it and I need you lot just as much. I really am sorry about the whole hospital project I wish I'd never got involved with the Newport Group." He looked at her straight in the eyes and she could see how sorry he was. "I need your support right now, honey, I really do. It's going to be incredibly hard to convince the Nana and the rest of the clan to go to Newport and I'd feel a whole lot better if I new you were with me."

"I'm with you." She leant into him and whispered in his ears. "Always." They hugged for a while but eventually made their way, reluctantly, back to their room.

The discussion slash argument lasted well over an hour. Seth and Ryan had been sent to their room before it had started. They weren't too bothered that they were going home a couple of days early. Sure they liked New York but they would be in the good books of Summer and Marissa for getting back earlier than expected. Sandy wanted to speak to them about Ben on their own and he didn't think they needed to hear the conversation that was about to take place. They took Sarah's children with them.

As for the rest of them Sandy told them the truth or most of it anyway. There was no other way of getting them on a plane to Newport and making them see how dangerous it was to stay in New York. He tried to lessen the blow by telling them they shouldn't be there long and that he would follow them out ASAP he just had to tie up loose ends.

The conversation came to an end eventually and Sandy left to confirm the tickets for tomorrow. Sarah had to discuss the situation with her husband, she didn't want to leave him here on his own but she wasn't sure he would go to Newport. The Nana and Jane had gone to take the children to get a drink at the café downstairs to give Sarah a chance to speak to her husband. Kirsten met her husband in the hall and they went to talk to the boys.

"Hey guys." Ryan let them in. "So we need to talk to you about something."

"You're not getting divorced are you?" Seth was relieved to see the look on both parents faces as they shook their heads.

"No, no. definitely not." They were both shocked that Seth would think that but Sandy needed to get this over with. "It's about Ben. I don't really know what you know about how he died so am just going to tell you everything."

Sandy told his sons about the murder of his brother and danger the family was in. he tried to not go into too much detail there was no need to scare them but he felt he owed it to them to be honest. Also they needed to keep a close watch on things while he wasn't with them in Newport.

Sandy didn't leave their room until late. Neither he nor Kirsten would get much sleep anyway they didn't like sleeping apart and they had a lot on their mind. When he got back to his room Sophie was still awake.

"Hey Ma, you really should try and get some sleep its going to be a long day tomorrow."

"Really?" She turned to him and smiled. "There's too much going on in my head to sleep. I don't want to leave you here Sanford. If you think it's that dangerous then why aren't you coming with us? Why is it okay for you to stay?"

"Mom I'm not discussing this anymore with you. I'm going to be a couple of days at the most. I'll be fine don't worry about me."

"I get the impression that you think Kirsten is going back to Newport but she thinks she's staying." She raised her eyebrows at him.

"She wants to stay but I'm hopeful that with the help of you lot tomorrow I can convince her to go. Now we've got to go to bed and at least try to get some sleep." He went over and kissed her head. "I love you, Ma. Night."

"Love you too, son." It was odd, Sandy actually felt better after speaking to her it was so rare that they had sentimental moments like that.

The airport was busy when they arrived there the next afternoon. Sandy had gone with his sister and mother to their houses to get whatever they would need while Kirsten and the boys went with Jane. They met up at the airport. Sandy was hoping the boys had convinced their mother to go with them.

"Sandy a word please." It wasn't looking good.

"Hey, honey, everything okay?"

"Nice try but its not worked. I'm staying. The boys are eighteen they canlook after themselves not to mention the fact that your mother and sister will be there to make sure they are okay." She kissed him on the lips and walked away. He sighed but he wasn't beaten yet.

The queue for check- in was big so Seth and Ryan took Sarah's children for a walk to keep them occupied. When they were nearly at the front of the queue Ryan came back with the kids but not Seth.

"Where's Seth? We're nearly at the front."

"I don't know I thought he must have come back. He went to look to see if there were any comic books in the shops and when we couldn't see him I just assumed he had come back."

"I'll go look for him. I'll kill him if he has to queue up on his own just because he couldn't get back here in time." Sandy walked around all the shops at least twice before returning back to them with no Seth. Seth had missed them checking- in too because he hadn't turned up there.

"I phoned him a couple of times but he's not answering." Ryan was on his cell again trying. Sandy started to worry.

"I'm going to get them to put an announcement out for him maybe he's forgotten what airline we're with." Ten minutes later they heard the announcement. Half an hour later still no Seth. Everyone was starting to worry now.


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks for all the reviews. Much obliged to you all._

Sandy didn't know what to do. The only thing he knew was that he to be strong; his family were relying on him. It was up to him to take action.

"Right then, this is what we're going to do." Everyone turned to face him, all relieved that he was taking charge." You're all still going to get on that flight. I mean the chances are Seth just hasn't heard the announcement and is talking to Summer or something. He'll follow you out later if he's not on this flight with you." Sandy was hoping he sounded more confident than he felt.

No-one wanted to leave but there were surprisingly few arguments, mainly because everyone wanted to believe that Seth would be following them out soon. Ryan was the only one who really argued and Sandy took him to one side.

"Look I know you really want to say and I really appreciate that but I really need you to go home. I need you to look after my mom and everyone. I would feel a lot better knowing you were going to be with them all." Ryan could see the worry etched in Sandy's face, he really didn't want to give him any more grief.

"Okay but I want to know the second you find him or you find something out. Please?"

"Sure thing, kid. Sure thing." Within ten minutes they had all left Sandy and Kirsten alone. Apart from the goodbyes Sandy could remember the last time his wife had spoke. He walked over to her, looked her in the eyes and she collapsed into his arms.

"It's going to be okay, he's going to be just fine. I promise you he's fine." He sat her down, trying to convince both of them that right now their son was most definitely alive and well, somewhere.

"What are we going to do, Sandy? What are we going to do?"

"I'm going to get him. I'm going to go to that apartment with the money and hopefully once they have the money they will give him back."

"What! You think that's where he is? Why haven't you given him the money already?"

"Well I don't know for sure where he is but I'm almost positive Gary will know. No I haven't given him the money yet we didn't arrange a time or anything so I was going to go on the way back from here."

"I don't believe this! Your stupid brother goes and gets himself in all kinds of trouble and our son is missing as a result of his stupidity."

"Kirsten, honey, don't do this. There's no point. My brother died so I think he paid for his stupidity."

"Yeah well now Seth is too. Oh and the point is, Seth is missing so don't tell me there's no point." Sandy really didn't want t argue with her, they had to stick together right now.

"Look lets go get a cab. I'll go straight to the apartment after dropping you off."

"No way! I'm coming with you." They were heading for the taxi queue now."

"Oh no, no you are not. He's not getting anywhere near you."

"oh so you don't mind him getting Seth!"

"Kirsten you know that's not true. Please just do this for me." She got in the cab and sat in silence as they drove to the hotel. She felt guilty but at the moment Sandy was the only person she could take her anger and worry out on.

Sandy didn't like how he had left things with Kirsten but he really couldn't worry about that now. Now he was standing in front of the same apartment he had been to yesterday hoping that this would sort everything out once and for all. That in an hour's time or less he would be able to give Seth the biggest hug ever. The same face came to the door again.

"Hello again. What can we do for you today?"

"Where's Gary?" Sandy was overcome with anger again especially as this guy had an annoying grin on his face.

"Told you yesterday I don't know a Gary. Now go away!" He went to shut the door but Sandy stopped him.

"Look I want to see Gary right now. I mean it."

"I' m really scared! Ha I told you don't know him. Now get lost again." Sandy didn't get a chance to stop him shutting the door this time. He slowly made his way to the stairs not sure what to do next, what to tell Kirsten. Yet again like yesterday he heard a man shouting after him.

"Oi Cohen is that you?"

"Yes its me. Why do you never actually come to the door? Have you got my son?"

"Hey I'm the one calling the shots, I'll be the one to ask the questions. Have you got my money?"

"Yes I've got the money, now where's my son?"

"Leave the money on the landing nearest to you and if you want your son I'd like your wife in exchange." He was laughing. "I think that's fair. A son for a wife." Sandy couldn't believe his ears.

"What you've got to be kidding me!"

"No its your choice. Let me know by tomorrow." Before Sandy could say anything else he was gone. Sandy's world was spinning.

Sorry if theres mistakes am tired!


	10. Chapter 10

_Thanks as always for the reviews. Sandy isn't dead wahoo!_

After wandering around for an hour or so Sandy returned to the hotel room. He was surprised that Kirsten hadn't tried to call him but he was shocked to discover that Kirsten wasn't in the hotel room. After calling her cell several times and pacing up and down the room he could no longer contain himself. He left the room not knowing where he was going to go but knowing he couldn't just sit in the room and wait.

By the time he got to the elevator he had convinced himself that his wife had been taken by Gary or worse she was already dead. He always had been dramatic.When the doors opened and Kirsten stepped out in front of him he just couldn't control himself, the relief he felt at seeing her just came out. He flung his arms around her and kissed her passionately. Kirsten would have felt more embarrassed by his actions but they were the only people around.

"Sandy?" She had been surprised to see him but his reaction to her was even more surprising. "Are you alright? What's going on?"

"Are you okay?" He was looking her up and down.

"Sandy I'm fine. Will you please tell me what's going on? Is it Seth?"

"I was just a bit worried that you weren't in the room when I got back." I bit was an understatement and they both knew it. By this time they were back in their room and it was obvious from the bag in her hand that she must have been to the hotel shop. "I haven't got him I'm sorry. I gave him the money but it wasn't enough."

"How much more does he want? Whatever he wants we'll get it, Sandy. Money isn't an issue."

"I know but its not money. I think we should go to the police."

"Well what is that he wants? Do you think Seth will be in more danger if we went to police? I mean before you seemed to think it would be best if we sorted this for ourselves."

"That was before. I just think now it would be best to tell the police. They have experience with this type of situation. Seth will be okay." Kirsten didn't like what she saw or heard. Her husband wasn't usually like this. A few hours earlier his words had sounded like what he truly believed, he looked worried but positive. Now it didn't sound like he believed what he was saying and he looked awful.

"Sandy what happened this afternoon? What's going on? Tell me honey, please." He was going to have to tell her, he knew it. It was eating away at him and he was never good at hiding things from her.

"Gary said if I wanted my son back I would have to give him my wife in exchange. Kirsten gasped, Sandy couldn't look at her. He didn't want her to see the tears and fear in his eyes. "When you weren't in here before I panicked thought he had already got to you." She rushed over to him and hugged him. She could see how upset he was.

"What should we do?"

"Go to the police. It's the only option we have now. I've been thinking you should go home. I know you don't want to but it really will be safer there I think. We'll buy two plane tickets that way I can basically walk you onto the plane myself and Ryan can pick you straight up at the other end." Before he could say another word Kirsten interrupted him.

"Sandy when are you going to get it? I'm not going home unless you and Seth are. That's it. We'll go to the police together maybe we could set it up so Gary thinks he getting me but we get Seth off him and then the police arrest him. Whatever happens I'm going to be safer wherever you are."

"You're so stubborn." He took her hands in his. "I think we should let the police come up with the plans though. Nothing that involves putting you or Seth in danger." He kissed her forehead and she leant into him. He inhaled her smell and thanked God, like he did every day, that this woman was his wife. "I love you, honey." He whispered it but she heard it, more importantly she felt it. They both needed love right now because fear was starting to overtake them.

The police were not impressed that they had only just come to them but they were hopeful that with the new leads on Ben's death they could get Seth out of harms way and do it without using Kirsten as bait.

Seth hadn't seen anything since the airport where he had been knocked out. When he woke up he was blind folded and really regretted going to the toilet in the airport. He wished he'd just gone straight back or better yet just stayed with Ryan and his cousins. His arms were tied together so he couldn't remove the blind fold and although he could move his legs any sort of movement was painful. He guessed that maybe he'd broken some ribs or something but he wasn't sure. He wasn't sure about anything. He hoped that his parents were looking for him and that the police were hot on his trail. He wondered if Ryan had gone back to Newport or not. Did Summer know he was missing? He wasn't sure if they would have told her yet, they wouldn't want to worry her. He could hear voices, fear swept over him. He hoped his family came through for him. Hope. Hope was the one thing Seth could hold on to.

The police told Sandy and Kirsten to go back to their hotel. There was nothing else they could do but wait for the police to get in touch. They got back to the hotel without saying a word to each other. They didn't know what to say.

"We should give Ryan a ring I told him we'd tell him any news. I won't tell him about him wanting you in exchange. No point in worrying him further." Kirsten nodded her head. Sandy wasn't sure if that she had registered what he had said she had been in her own world since they had left the station.

"Hey Ryan, it's me. How's Newport?"

"Hey. It's the same. What's the news on Seth? Is he with you?"

"No he's not but we've spoken to the police and they seem hopeful that with the information we've given them Seth should be back annoying us in no time." Sandy was trying to sound upbeat and positive but Ryan could tell how worried he was.

"How's Kirsten taking everything?"

"Oh you know Kirsten she's strong. She wants to take Gary on herself." He was trying to block out the sound of his wife crying in the bathroom. Ryan didn't need to know that she was a wreck, that they were both wrecks. "She wanted to talk to you herself but I got bored of waiting for her to come out of the shower. So how is my mom and everyone?" He wanted to try and steer the conversation away from what was happening in New York.

"Everyone is fine just worried about Seth." At least Ryan was the same, just saying enough. If it was Ryan that was missing Sandy wouldn't have been able to get a word in with Seth.

"Well I'll let you know the second we have more news." Ryan appreciated the fact that Sandy had rang him and was sure that he really would call him if there was anymore news. "So we'll call you tomorrow. We're going to try and get an early night it's been a long day. Ryan I want you to know I really appreciate you going home. I know it must have been hard for you. I love you kid. We all do."

Ryan was touched, really touched by what Sandy said. Very quietly he said

"I love you guys too." There was silence between them for a few seconds before Ryan cleared his throat. "Tell Kirsten I said hi. I'll talk to you soon."

"Will do. Tell my mom I'll call her tomorrow. Night son." It was odd, Ryan didn't think he had ever felt more like Sandy's son yet they were miles away from each other.

Sandy felt better for having spoken to Ryan but the sound of the sobs coming from the bathroom pulled him to the door.

"Kirsten, honey, can I come in?" She didn't answer and he tried the door. It wasn't locked. She was sitting on the floor leaning against the bath. When she saw Sandy her sobs became louder.

"Aww honey its going to be okay. He's going to be okay. I swear to you I won't let anything happen to him or you. They would have to kill me first." He sat down on the floor next to her and pulled her over to him so shewasbasically sitting on his lap. He held onto her tightly and she clung to him. It was all they could do besides hope.


	11. Chapter 11

Ryan couldn't sleep. Sandy and Kirsten hadn't slept. Sandy had held his wife tightly whispering to her every now and then when her sobs would start again. It was 8am when Sandy's cell rang; he was worried when he saw that it was Ryan. It was only 5am in Newport.

"Ryan is everything okay?"

"Hey Sandy, yeah everything is fine. I just thought you'd be awake I can't sleep and I was wondering what you wanted me to tell Summer? I haven't seen or spoken to her or Marissa yet I just didn't know what to say." Sandy rubbed his forehead was honesty always the best policy? He guessed in this case yes.

"You're not going to be able to avoid them for long and I'm guessing Summer is going to be going mad thinking that Seth is ignoring her. Maybe you should tell her when Marissa is there so she can be there for her." Ryan thought it was nice that Sandy was so thoughtful about Summer even though he must have been going out of his mind right now.

"Yeah that's a good idea. Should I tell them about Ben? I mean how much should I tell them?"

"Just tell them that, er, that Seth is missing and we think someone may be holding him against his will. Something along those lines I suppose." Sandy didn't really know what to tell them.

"You know that Summer is going to want to go straight out to New York don't you?"

"I know but you and Marissa are just going to have to talk her out of it. There really is nothing she can do over here."

"Sandy, if he's not found in a few days can I come back over?"

"Ryan he's going to be found by then but if he isn't then I promise you we'll discuss it. Now you need to try and get some sleep telling the girls is going to be hard."

"Thanks Sandy. I know I'll try. You'll ring us when there's news?"

"Yes as soon as anything happens I'll let you know. I'll speak to you later try and sleep."

"Night Sandy." Sandy wanted to laugh at him saying night; the poor guy must have been so tired. He was so proud of him, of how he was coping with it all. When he turned around Kirsten was still lying in bed with her eyes closed. He went over to her and sat next to her.

"Honey do you want a coffee or anything?" He leaned in and kissed her head. She didn't reply or respond to the kiss. "Kirsten I know you're awake. Talk to me. Look at me"

"I'm not waking up until this nightmare is over and Seth is back with us." She turned away from him.

"Aww honey look Seth is going to be found so soon I just know it. For all we know the police could be on their way to get him right now." He was trying so hard to stay positive for her, for all of them.

"I doubt that very much." He sighed. His cell interrupted his thoughts for a second time that morning. This time he didn't recognise the number.

"Sandy Cohen."

"Hi Mr. Cohen its Dan from NYPD." This time Kirsten was wide awake when hi phone conversation ended.

"What did they say? That was the police right?"

"Yes it was. They have got some ideas that they would like to run by us. I said we'd go straight down to the station once we were dressed. They think they know where Seth is being kept. They have had Gary and the apartment I went to under surveillance." Kirsten was out of bed and in the shower before Sandy had finished talking.

Seth had slept for a long time again; another blow to the head was the cause of this. When he woke up he could smell breakfast cooking, if he imagined hard enough he was back in the kitchen with Ryan and Sandy cooking while he and his mom looked on. He was so hungry that he thought the smell might kill him before these people did. He was so focused on the smell that he didn't notice someone else enter the room.

"Get up we're moving out." Seth tried to stand up but it was hard. "I said get up, didn't you hear me!" before he knew it Seth felt hands on him as he was dragged to his feet. Within a few minutes he felt fresh air, he couldn't believe how god it felt to be outside. He briefly thought about making a run for it but standing up on his own was hard enough he wouldn't make it to the end of the road without being caught. Plus the blindfold meant he had absolutely no idea where he was. He didn't have much time to contemplate anything else as he was pushed into a vehicle. He assumed it was a van since the floor was hard and there was a lot space. He was worried that they were going to be leaving New York, he was already worried that he would be had to find but if they left the city no-one would know where to look for him.

The police discussed several matters with Sandy and Kirsten. They had two plans for getting Seth but they were hoping that they wouldn't need to use the second one. It was a last ditch plan. They seemed quite hopeful that the first plan would work. They had found where Seth was being kept; they were going to raid the building looking for drugs but would really be looking for Seth. The second plan involved pretending to exchange Kirsten for Seth something Sandy was definitely against.

"No way, absolutely not. You've got to come up with something better than that. If that plan went wrong both of them would be Gary's hostages." Or worse, Sandy thought, dead.

"Mr. Cohen we are trying to come up with new ideas but we are really hopeful that after tonight we won't need another plan. However it is best to have something at least as back up." Kirsten said nothing she was just trying to concentrate on there being one plan and Seth would be back with them tonight.

The police also suggested that if the raid didn't work that they make an appeal to the public. This would make Gary more cautious and easier for them to monitor. Also the more information they could find on him and his friends the better.

The Cohen's left the station a lot more hopeful than when they had entered. The raid was going to take place late this evening and although they were not allowed to go along they would be at the station so they could know what was going on. The prospect of seeing Seth before the day was out had lifted the mood of both of them and on the way back from the station they stopped for lunch.

The afternoon seemed to creep along for both of them. They rang Newport nothing much had happened and they were all pleased with the plan that was in place. Ryan hadn't told the girls yet they were going to stop by for dinner. After that they spent time in the pool and both of them tried to do some reading. Once they had finished they headed straight for the police station.

Before they went in Sandy took Kirsten's hands in his.

"Kirsten, honey, no matter what happens tonight we're getting him back. Even if its not tonight we're never going to stop. I'll die trying if I have to." She looked up at her husband, she felt guilty that he had to be the strong one when she knew he was just as shook up as she was. She kissed him and led him into the station. This was going to be a very long and important night.


	12. Chapter 12

_Thanks again for the reviews you're all great! I still don't own the O.C._

It was 3am and they were still in the police station. The plan hadn't worked but neither of them wanted to leave the station, not without Seth. The officers understood, had left them alone after telling them that there had been no-one there when they raided.It was the news none of them had wanted.It was back to the drawing board. Sandy's cell interrupted his and his wife's thoughts. He got up, kissed her head and went outside the room.

"Sandy Cohen."

"Cohen what did I tell you about getting the police involved!" Sandy's heart started racing he was so angry at this guy.

"Look you got your money just give us back our son!" Sandy was now outside he didn't want anyone hearing his conversation.

"You want your son back bring your wife to your brothers place at noon today. No police or this time I will kill him rather than move him." The phone went dead. Sandy felt a tear fall down his face he couldn't believe the position he was in. To save his son he would have to sacrifice his wife. That was just wrong and he wasn't prepared to do it but he had to come up with something else quick.

He went back inside. They were ready to film their appeal, the police had wanted to leave it until the morning but Sandy and Kirsten had wanted to get it out the way now. Also doing it now meant it could start going on air as early as six. It was hard to do. Sandy had to do most of the talking since Kirsten could barely stop the tears. They had to show the camera pictures of Seth, they weren't particularly good since they were out of Sandy's wallet and were small and one of them was of when he was only seven but they were better than nothing. Ryan could email Sandy some later and they could add them to the film.

It was 5am by the time they got back to their hotel room both exhausted yet both knowing it was highly unlikely either would sleep. Sandy was trying to get to sleep, well he was lying in bed willing sleep to take over him but Kirsten was sitting up in the chair just staring out the window.

"Kirsten, honey, come to bed. I know you probably won't sleep much but you're going to need to just rest if nothing else."

"I don't want to go to sleep. I'm going to dream about Seth at least if I'm awake I have some control over my thoughts." Sandy swung his legs over the side of the bed got up and went and knelt on the floor next to her.

"Honey, I don't know what to tell you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry it's kind of my fault I wish we'd never come to New York. I do know that Seth needs us to be strong right now thoughand we need to rest so that later we can go find him." She caved in and took his hand. He helped her up and into bed. She snuggled up close to him, his arm around her he didn't want to let go. He wasn't going to let anyone touch his wife, ever.

"Sandy it's not your fault. These people are unbelievable but we'll beat them. Then we can go home and never leave again." Sandy laughed lightly at that, he was actually really looking forward to seeing Newport again it was a shock. However, he knew that when they got home nothing would be the same. Not only would they have to get over this ordeal but Sandy would have time to grieve over his brother's death which at the moment he was desperately trying not to think about. He kissed the top of her head and tried to relax.

It had been a long night for Seth too. He wasn't too sure where this new place was but it was a lot colder and damper than the last place. If he had to guess he would say it was a warehouse of some sort but he wasn't positive. There was less going on in here. He could only hear two voices every now and then. He hadn't heard Gary since he had got out of the van.

Two days of darkness had sure made him appreciate his sight. He couldn't wait to see things again. Well he hoped he would see things again. At the moment images of Summer and occasionally his family were filling his mind but he was worried that soon the images would disappear and he would forget. Trying to block the pain out with memories of good times could only last so long.

When Sandy opened his eyes again it was 9 he couldn't believe that he had actually gotten to sleep never mind stay asleep for over three hours. Kirsten was still sleeping so he delicately got up and dressed. To his surprise she was still asleep when he put the TV on but he was glad because she really needed to rest. He couldn't bring himself to watch the news; he didn't want to see their appeal. He wondered how Gary would react to the appeal but he had had no choice. The police had already arranged it before he spoke to Gary in the middle of the night.

Restless Sandy decided to go out and get breakfast for him and Kirsten; the fresh air might help him come with an idea for what he was going to do at noon today. He wrote Kirsten a note and left it on his pillow so she would see it as soon as she woke up. He left the hotel and headed down the road to a small café; once he was inside he ordered and sat looking out the window while he waited. He saw some people coming and going and for once wished he wasn't him. Well really if he was wishing for things he just wanted to have Seth and his brother back alive and well.

Once his order was finished he left, not knowing much more than when he came in but he had decided that he was definitely not going to tell Kirsten about the conversation with Gary. He was going to meet him alone what he was going to do once he got there he had no idea.

"Sandy…. Sandy…Sanford Cohen?" Sandy had been so lost in his own thoughts that he hadn't heard the voice behind him calling his name. He turned around and saw a face that had haunted him in his dreams as a teenageer. "What do you want?"

"So you do recognise me? I wasn't sure."

"Well I must admit I doubted that I would but then again we share the same DNA so I guess it's not shocking that I would recognise my own father. What do want?"

"I saw you and your wife on the news. We need to talk."


	13. Chapter 13

"I'm not really interested in anything you have to say, so why don't you just tell me here." His father wanted to sit down in a café like they were old friends, Sandy just couldn't do that.

"I don't really want to talk about this in the middle of the street. Now come on I'm buying." Reluctantly Sandy followed the man into the café he had just left and allowed him to buy them drinks. Sandy would save the coffee he had just bought for the hotel with Kirsten.

"So what do you have to say? I don't have much time Kirsten is on her own and I don't want to leave her for long."

"Your wife looks lovely, you did well for yourself." Sandy grunted in disgust, he had no right to speak about his wife technically his daughter-in-law because he didn't know her. "I'm sorry about Seth it must be an awful time for you all." Stay calm, count to ten Sandy had to fight the urge to shout at him or punch him. "I heard about your brother"

"Look I have no need to sit hear and listen to you say how sorry you are about Seth and Ben so you best get to the point in this conversation or I'm going."

"I know the people that have Seth, the people that Ben got mixed up with. I've had dealings with them before."

"Why am I not surprised at that!"

"Sandy, listen, you have to be really careful with these people. They've killed your brother, they will kill you. You don't matter to them your just another body to them."

"Do you know what they want?" His dad gave him a quizzical look. "I know that money can't be the only thing I gave Gary half a million and told him he could have more but it's not the money he's interested in. He says he wants Kirsten in exchange for Seth but I get the feeling that even if I gave her to him, which obviously I never would, it still wouldn't be enough."

"You've always been a smart guy. He wants me Sandy, me. It's the reason he got involved with your brother and why he was delighted that you came over here to help him."

"Why would he want you? How do you know each other?"

"He's my son." There was silence as the words reverberated around them. "He's my son Sandy. Your brother, well half brother." If hecould have Sandy would have got up and walked away but he didn't think his legs could carry him.

"Did you cheat on mom?"

"No it was before we were going out even although not long before. I had a brief relationship with his mother and he was the outcome of it. Your mother knew but once Emma, Gary's mother, left New York we both sort of forgot, decided to put the past behind us. I didn't get to meet him until he was five by then you were nearly three and we didn't want to disrupt your life too much so I visited him on my own a couple of times a year. This only lasted a few years by the time your brother and sister were on the scene I barely saw him and then obviously I left."

"So you're telling me that my brother is dead and my son a hostage because you slept with someone! This is unbelievable." Sandy got up and left the café he couldn't be in there anymore. His dad quickly followed after paying the bill.

"What are you going to do about this then? I mean what does he want from you?"

"I was involved with some pretty nasty people a while back and I inadvertently had Gary beat up. He deserved the ass kicking that he got don't get me wrong but I didn't know it was him. Anyway this happened several times before I realised it was him I felt bad but there was nothing I could. Anyway after a while I moved, had to get out of New York for several reasons"

"I can't believe you were in New York but you didn't come to see us."

"Well you were in California after a couple of years."

"Great defence but you could have come to see your two other children."

"I know but I didn't think I'd be very welcome at your mother's house. Look the point is we need to figure out a way to get Seth out of there alive, what were you planning on doing?"

"Well why don't you go and talk to him, let him beat the crap out of you it helps and then hecan let Seth go."

"Sounds great! Any other ideas Sanford?" Clearly Sandy and his father shared more than just DNA.

"Look he wants you why don't you speak to him tell him you'll see him if he lets your grandson, his nephew remember, go. Once he lets Seth go you can do what you like. Speak to him, don't speak to him I really don't care I just want my son. Then we'll never have to see each other again."

"You do realise that if he sees me he'll probably kill me."

"Do you think I care!"

"Actually I do. I know you were brought up to be a gentleman."

"You don't know anything about the man I've become. We've had no contact for over thirty years. And you barely played any part in my upbringing, for the most part I brought up myself."

"Just because we haven't spoken doesn't mean I haven't been keeping track of you, of all of you."

"Keeping track of us isn't having a relationship. We needed a father."

"I'm sorry."

"You want to start patching things up, get Seth back."

Kirsten was getting worried it was 11.15 and she hadn't seen Sandy all morning. He wasn't answering his cell and he hadn't left any messages for her at reception. The only note she had was the one he left on her pillow over two hours ago now. The phone ring startled her. It was the room phone.

"Mrs. Cohen?"

"Yes"

"This is the hotel reception. There is a man here asking to see you. He says he is your father-in-law and it is urgent that he speaks to you." Father-in-law! Kirsten couldn't believe this.

"Erm, I'll come downstairs thanks. Don't send him up." She was curious as to this person could be. He couldn't be her father-in-law she didn't even know the last time Sandy had seen his dad. It was a long tiem ago though,before they had got married.

He recognisedher when she got out of the elevator.

"Mrs. Cohen? Kirsten?" She saw the man, instantly could tell that he was definitely a Cohen. Both Ben and Sandy had a look of him, even Seth too. "I'm Daniel Cohen, Sandy's father." Daniel that was it. She hadn't even been able to remember his name Sandy spoke so little of him.

"Yes I'm Kirsten Cohen. What are you doing here?"

"I saw Sandy earlier this morning." No wonder Sandy hadn't been back to the hotel, she hoped he was okay. "I was wondering if you knew where he was now? I know this is a difficult time for you both, I saw the appeal on the news, but it really is urgent I speak to him."

"I haven't seen him this morning he got up before I was awake and he hasn't been back since. Is something else wrong?" She couldn't imagine that they could have more problems now.

"I need to stop Sandy doing something stupid, something dangerous. Is there anyway I could contact him? Would you give me his cell number?"

"He's not answering his cell. What is Sandy planning on doing that is so dangerous?"

"Kirsten, is it okay if I call you that?" She nodded her head. "Could we go somewhere private and talk? We don't have much time so we need to be quick." Against her better judgement she took him up to their room. When he told her the full story she couldn't believe it. She hadn't said anything for a while and the clock was ticking.

"Kirsten I know this is a lot to take in but we really need to stop Sandy meeting Gary at 12. You have to stop him; you're the only one he'll listen to."

"Well he can't listen to me if he won't pick up his phone. What will Gary do to him?"

"At best give him a beating and let him go. At worst kill him." Kirsten processed this thought, how could she stop him if he wouldn't speak to her?

"We'll have to go to the meeting as well. Maybe we can get there before he sees him; maybe you can save both your son and grandson." This was the first time he was starting to see her anger. Do you know where this meeting is taking place?"

"I don't know for sure where they are but I can make an educated guess. Lets go." Kirsten grabbed her purse and walked out the door hoping that the next time she saw the inside of her hotelroom her husband and son would both still be alive.


	14. Chapter 14

_Ok so I haven't updated in forever, I've been in the US for over 5weeks (I actually got to go to Orange County and Newport Beach!) so I hope people are still interested in this._

It was too late. By the time Daniel and Kirsten arrived at Ben's house Sandy was in there with Gary. Since they hadn't known exactly where the meeting was taking place the house wasn't the first place they had been to and consequently it was gone twelve when they arrived.

"Kirsten, we can't just walk in." Daniel pulled her back from the door. They could hear both men shouting.

"Well what are we going to do then? If you think I'm going to wait around out here while my husband and son are in there you are mistaken."

"We just need to think about what we are going to do. I" He stopped talking as he realised she was no longer listening to him. She was on her cell. She was talking to the police.

"You really think that that was such a good idea?" He asked her when she was off the phone.

"Do you have any that are better? Unless someone puts an end to this my family is going to be cut in half. Those men in there are my life; if they die I may as well too. The police are my best option." With that she turned away from her father-in-law. She wasn't in the mood to talk to him.

"Look they are going to be fine, they are Cohens, we're strong." He stopped talking as he could hear someone coming to the door. Kirsten stepped closer as she realised that he could hear something.

"Get out!" The door opened and Seth was flung from the doorway and the door quickly slammed shut again.

"Seth! Oh my God! Are you alright? Did you see your dad? Was he ok?"

"Woahh hold fire with questions mom! Lets hug first." Kirsten had hold of him, he looked very pale and she could tell he was struggling to stand even with her help.

"We need to get you to a doctor. Let me call 911 again." She tried to place Seth on the floor but he wouldn't let her go.

"Mom what's going on? Who is he?"

"Seth this is your grandfather, Daniel Cohen." Seth looked shocked; he could definitely see a family resemblance now his mother had said that.

"Hey there Seth." They shook hands. "Did you see your dad in there then?"

"Hey. Erm briefly but they wouldn't let me speak to him or anything I just saw him from the doorway. They had me in a room and when dad turned up they said they would let me go now they had him. What's going on? Who are they? Where's Ryan?"

"Ryan went back to Newport with Sophie and everyone but he'll be so glad to hear from you he's been desperate to come over here." Kirsten had finished her call to 911 and was now by Seth's side again since she had forced him to let go just to make the call.

"Did you tell them they can't use sirens? If they use them Gary will think Sandy has rung them and God knows what he'll do then." As he finished his sentence all three knew the answer. They could hear sirens getting closer and obviously people in the house had as well. There was now silence.

"I'm going in." Kirsten got up and stepped over Seth.

"No you're not. You stay here with your son, this is my responsibility and Sandy would never forgive me if I let anything happen to you two. I hope this isn't are first and last conversation Seth." He patted the frightened teen on his head and turned the doorknob. When it didn't open he forced it open. Kirsten and Seth were surprised at how strong he was.

Everything after that seemed to be timeless. Kirsten could have sworn the police had arrived before Daniel had entered the house. Then the ambulance arrived, she was so grateful for this as once she knew Seth was in safe hands she could concentrate on Sandy. She had wanted to stay with the police, make sure that both Sandy and his dad got out ok but they told her to go with Seth. As soon as there was news she would hear.

When Daniel stepped into the house he could hear people shouting at Sandy, obviously they had assumed he'd grassed them to the police.

"Gary." He turned the corner and saw Sandy on his knees.

"Well, well, well. Sandy I think we both know this man, right?" He kicked Sandy when he didn't get a reaction. "Yes that's right we share DNA with this man. So you know what that means don't you? Yes that's right we're brothers.

"Half- brothers." Sandy grunted.

"The only time you speak and its just to be pedantic, brother I'm going to have to teach you a lesson."

"Gary, its not him you have a problem with." Daniel was walking closer to the pair when he felt hands grab him.

"Don't go any closer." He was pulled to the floor.

"So Seth can you tell me where it hurts the most?" Seth was lying down while the paramedic checked him out. Kirsten was sitting in the front of the ambulance so there was more space in the back. She couldn't get the thought of Sandy dying out of her mind. For days she had been worried that she might lose her son, now it was her husband. The radio brought her back to reality.

"We've just got the one from there. He's stable, we shouldn't be too long now." The paramedic placed the radio back on the receiver.

"Well we've got a GSW there now so you might have to go back once you're done. There could be more than one, the police are there now." The paramedic didn't respond, he knew the woman next to him had heard that.

"GSW that's gunshot wound isn't it?" Kirsten was trying to process everything but her brain wouldn't work quickly enough.

"Yes, yes it is." Kirsten turned her head to see how Seth was doing; she couldn't face asking anything else. She didn't really need to. There was nothing else to say.


	15. Chapter 15

Kirsten couldn't stop pacing, she literally had to keep going or she might have broken down. And she couldn't break down, not now, her family needed her. There was no news, nobody knew anything. Seth was being seen to and she wasn't allowed in, Sandy and her father-in-law were on the way to the hospital. Who was hurt? Both or by some miracle neither? Nobody knew or at least that's what they said to her. Why was it taking so long for them to arrive? Or was it that she had no real concept of time at the moment and in fact it wasn't really that long ago that she and Seth had arrived. She hated the fact that there was no one there she could talk to. No Ryan to stay strong for, no Julie to lean on and no Caleb who she knew would have annoyed her about something but at least it would have taken her mind off what was going on or her lack of knowledge about what was going on. She had missed her father greatly over the past year but now more than ever she could really use that squeeze on the shoulder that rarely came but was greatly appreciated when it did.

Her pacing came to an abrupt halt as two doctors rushed pashed her in a hurry to get to someone. Anyone she knew? She had no idea. The nurse came out and told her she could go and see Seth and yes she too didn't know about her husband or his father but she would try and find out. Kirsten knew that one or both had to have arrived by now because the clock on the wall when the doctors ran past had said it was ten past one and when the nurse came out it was twenty to two. She and Seth must have arrived at the hospital before one so they had to be here by now. If there was nothing wrong with Sandy he would have found her by now even if he hadn't come in the ambulance he would have come with the police to the hospital and found her. That's what he's like, he would have wanted to know how Seth was. How she was. This meant only one thing. He had been hurt. Hurt, not necessarily shot but certainly hurt enough to stop him coming to her and their son.

Seth was sleeping; it was the best thing for him. He was going to feel pretty awful when he woke up and he would only be facing the same worry as Kirsten was right now. She held his hand, she hadn't done that in so long, well the last time she held it for more than a second was when he and Ryan had led her into the kitchen when she had got back from rehab. She used to hold his hand when he was little when she was home early enough to read him a bedtime story. She loved it when he got into scarier stories and he would tighten his grip of her hand letting her know how much he needed her and relied on her. As the years went on Kirsten got to read to him less and his need for her became less. At least that was how it felt to her. At two thirty there was a knock on the door and the man outside gestured for Kirsten to come outside.

"Mrs Cohen?" The man looked pretty glum, at least that's what Kirsten thought. Given that she didn't know him he could always look like this.

"Yes I'm Kirsten Cohen." She was getting worried. He'd surely look happier if everything was alright.

"Mrs Cohen I'm nurse Harper I believe the doctors and I have been working on your husband, Sandy and his father."

"Daniel Cohen, yes that's right. How are they? Can I see my husband?"

"Not just yet Mrs Cohen your husband is being prepped for surgery. He was in a bad way when he came in but we've managed to stabilize him for now and we're hoping that once we open him up we can totally stop the bleeding. He is in good hands." Kirsten couldn't breathe. This is what life would be like with no Sandy, life with no air. No life. The doctor grabbed her arm and sat her down before she fell down.

"Is there anyway I could see him before surgery?"

"I can check. Would you like to know how your father-in-law is doing?"

"Yes, yes sorry."

"No apologies needed this is a very difficult time for you. It appears Daniel tried to take the bullets for his son but his plan didn't go as he'd hoped. He is conscious but we are going to take him to surgery soon as he has a part of a bullet lodged just below his shoulder. Other than that he just has some bruises. He has asked to speak to you we haven't told him about your husband yet we'll do whatever you want."

"I'd like you to tell him about Sandy I just can't do it right now but tell him I will come and see him soon. I need to call our other son in California and Seth will wake up soon. Will you check if I can see Sandy first before you do anything?"

"I'm going to do that right now." He left Kirsten sat alone outside her son's room, for the first time that day she sobbed. Not cried, not shed a tear but sobbed. How was she going to explain this to Seth and Ryan and the Nana? The man was back just a few minutes later still looking glum.

"I'm afraid it won't be possible as your husband is already in surgery." He saw the panic surge through the blonde woman. "Don't take this as a bad sign it just means that they are working quick to fix the problem." The most Kirsten could muster was a small smile. After a minute he left her alone. She knew this probably meant they didn't have much time to fix the problem, that they had to get him into surgery as quick as possible or his chances of making it would be extremely slim.

Having made sure that Seth was still asleep Kirsten went outside. Picking up her cell she decided that it was now or never. She had to just do it.

"Hey Ryan, it's me."

"Kirsten, hey. Any news? I rang Sandy's cell before but it went straight to the answer service."

"Seth's okay. He's in hospital, he's been severely beaten but he's as quick as ever you know him nothing keeps him don for long. He's just sleeping now." She needed him to hear the good news first at least. The news about Seth was great, he would make a full recovery and sure he might need some help to get over such a traumatic event but she kenw he would. She knew he's never get over it if his father died though.

"That's great. When will you be coming back then? I could still come over there if it's going to be a few days." Ryan was desperate to see them all which he had to admit surprised him slightly even after three years of them being his family.

"The thing is Ryan, Sandy, erm Sandy he's he's been shot." There was silence on the other end of the phone as the news sunk in. Kirsten could hear the Nana asking Ryan if it was Sandy on the phone. "He's in surgery right now I'm sure he's going to be fine. He was trying to help Seth and well it was complicated. Ryan are you still there?" She knew he was but she needed him to say something. Anything.

"I'm here but I'm coming over. We'll all come over."

"Ryan its okay but I need to talk to Sophie. Is she there?"

"She's here. We're coming over I'm going to check the flights now." He didn't give her a chance to respond. The next voice she heard was the Nana's.

"Kirsten what's going on? Is it Seth?" Where did she start!

"Sophie I need you to just let me tell you everything I know and then you can ask whatever you want although I'm not sure I'll be able to answer you." She had never been so assertive with her mother-in-law. "Seth is okay, he's in hospital but he's going to be okay. The people that had him, well the man that was responsible for his abduction knew Daniel, your husband I mean ex oh well I'm sure you know who I mean." Kirsten couldn't believe that Sophie was actually letting her speak without interruption. It must have been the shock. "Daniel spoke to Sandy this morning and Sandy decided to go and save Seth himself. Daniel and I tried to stop him but it was too late they let Seth go because they had Sandy instead. Daniel went in after him. They shot Sandy and Daniel. Sandy is in surgery right now I don't know much more than that. Daniel is conscious but has part of a bullet in his shoulder so he will need to surgery too. He tried to take the bullets for Sandy but" She didn't know what else to say, she was surprised she had managed to get that all out without breaking down. The tears were close though.

"Kirsten, don't worry. We'll be there soon. That boy of mine is strong, stronger than you think. Us New Yorkers don't give up without a fight. He's got everything to fight for. You mark my words he'll be fine. Probably awake by the time we get there and if he is I don't want you two all over each other in front of my poor grandson." Kirsten actually managed a small laugh and smile. Sophie was actually making her feel better.

"I know, he's going to be just fine. He'll be glad to see you all though. Sophie?"

"Yes?"

"Look after Ryan for me, he'll pretend that he's fine and that he's strong but I know how much he looks up to Sandy."

"Of course, my dear. We'll let you know what flight we're on. Keep us updated." They said their goodbyes and Kirsten was on her own again but this time she felt much better. She knew that Sandy was strong, that he wouldn't give up on life, on his marriage, on their family. It just wasn't him, he was a fighter. He had fought for their relationship, their marriage, Ryan and God knows he had fought her dad for years. They were going to get through this, as a family and maybe Sandy would actually get to know his father after all these years. You never know, anything is possible.


	16. Chapter 16

I'm not sure how much I like this chapter but here it is anyway.

Sandy could see Kirsten but she couldn't see him he was sure she was talking to Rebecca which worried him. He didn't understand why he wouldn't answer her or why he kept hearing his name but it wasn't either of the women he could see speaking. Maybe it was Seth or Ryan he was sure he had just seen them but why would they call him Mr. Cohen? Although he definitely heard someone say Sandy before so that could have been Ryan since he didn't call him dad. How Sandy wished he did.

"We're losing him. Mr. Cohen, Sandy, come on stay with us." There were worried faces surrounding Sandy, not that he could see them, this wasn't the first time they had had to bring him back. If they couldn't close him up and get him off the table soon then he might never be getting off the table.

Sophie and Ryan had arrived not long ago. The others had gone to the hotel, forced by Sophie since there was no point in them all being there especially the children. She had thought of trying to make Ryan stay but the worry on his face told her he needed to see his family. He might not call Kirsten his mom but when she embraced him you would never know. She thought how much better he looked just for seeing her and Seth and she was positive her daughter-in-law was all the better for seeing him.

Seth had stayed awake for a little while but had eventually given in to the sleep. Ryan and Kirsten were sat outside his room, Sophie had gone to check on Daniel and ring the others one last time before they went to sleep.

"How is Sandy's dad? Must have been a shock for Sandy to see him, I can only think of hearing him mention him a couple of times."

"He's doing okay. I saw him before he went in for surgery he was more concerned about Sandy and Seth. Yeah he doesn't like to talk about him much, he never has. He likes to solve everyone else's problems but he's not so good when it comes to his own. I think his dad was part of the reason why he became a lawyer or at least a lawyer who wanted to help people; he didn't want people to feel like he did abandoned and alone. That was his mom's and his dad's fault." Ryan was surprised to hear Kirsten speak to him like this. "I wish he would have opened up to me more about it. I always thought he would but then we dealt with my family for so long his was just kind of in the background."

"It must be hard for him. I wouldn't be here now if his dad had stayed with them."

"Ryan don't say that. You are with us and thats the only thing that matters."

"Yeah but if Sandy had had a dad growing up chances are he wouldn't have felt the need to go and save the world and save me in the process."

"You don't know that and what's more it doesn't matter. I think Sandy would have still been passionate about helping people it's in his blood. It's who he is which sometimes can be annoying." She smiled when she said the last line, trying to save their son was had brought them all here. The sound of footsteps approaching stopped the conversation going any further.

"Mrs Cohen?" Kirsten stood up and Ryan followed. "Good news, your husband is out of surgery. Now he lost a lot of blood and during the surgery we had to remove part of his spleen but we have stopped the bleeding and removed the bullets. He isn't conscious and at the moment he has a tube in his mouth to help him breathe but we hope that by the morning we will be able to remove that and he will come round. At the moment his being unconscious is a good thing as he will be in considerable pain when he does wake up." Ryan heard that when that the doctor said, it was a good sign the doctor hadn't said if.

"Can I see him?"

"Yes you can. He's in ICU so only immediate family and only one at a time. Follow me."

"Ryan can you tell Sophie for me? I'll come out and talk to her myself in a bit I know she will want to see him. Then I'm sure you can see him too if you want." She knew it would be difficult for Ryan to see him like that, hell it was going to be terrifying for her to see him like that, so she didn't want to pressurise him.

"Thanks, I'll tell her." Ryan sat back down as he watched Kirsten leave with the doctor. He missed Seth; if Seth had been awake he could have lightened the mood. He decided he would call Marissa after he had spoken to the Nana; he needed to talk to someone which was a rare feeling for him.

Kirsten had never seen her husband look so pale, he had always had a good colour California had suited him well. Much of his stomach was covered in bandages while his face was covered in bruises. She kissed his lips and thanked God that they felt as soft as ever. She almost laughed at herself for worrying about that of all things. She would tell Sandy that when he woke up he would definitely find that amusing. She sat down moving the chair as close to the bed as possible and placing her hand on top of his.

"Hey you, it's me. I know you can hear so listen to me when I tell you everything is fine. The police have them, Seth is going to be fine and so is your dad. Ryan and your mom are here so I could really do with you waking up when you can as I don't think her niceness towards me is going to last too long. So I know you want to sleep but I could really use a sign that says you're going to be okay so even if you open your eyes for a couple of seconds that would be great." Kirsten knew the doctor had said he was quite happy for Sandy to remain like this for a few hours since he was in pain she wasn't. Unless he was awake there was always a worry that she wouldn't see his eyes again or hear him speak. She just needed him to wake up and tell her everything would be okay then he could sleep again.

"I love you, Sandy if you hear nothing else hear that." She put her head on the bed not far from his hand and shut her eyes.

"So any news? When I can go and see him?" Seth had been asking this about every twenty minutes since he had woken up and heard the news.

"Seth you can go when the doctors say you can. Ryan is with him now."

"I don't see why I need doctors to allow me to go and see my own father. Mom can't you just sneak me in?" Kirsten laughed.

"No I cannot they will let you go as soon as you are fit enough. Just stay here and watch your TV with me. When Ryan gets back I'll go and speak to your doctor." Kirsten was secretly glad that Seth was being like this, she felt needed and it was a good distraction to the fact that it had been nearly twelve hours since Sandy had arrived in the ICU and he still wasn't awake and the tube was still in his mouth. She had spent much of the night next to him drifting in and out of sleep and only left when she saw Sophie hovering outside. She knew it was selfish, that if it was Seth she would be begging Summer to get out of his room so she could go but she didn't want to leave her husband. Ryan entering the room brought her out of her thoughts.

"The doctor is taking the tube out. He said to tell you you can go see him but they are just changing his bandages and taking the tube out. Its good news isn't it?" both Ryan and Seth looked at her.

"That's great news. Ryan you stay here with Seth and I'll go and ring the Nana and tell them. Then Seth I'll ask if you can go see your dad."

"Thank you, mother!" It was good news, now Sandy just had to wake himself up.

Kirsten was just about to dial the number when Sandy's doctor came rushing towards her.

"Mrs. Cohen we have some great news."

"Oh I know my son just told me you have taken the tube out."

"That is some of the good news but even better is he is awake."


	17. Chapter 17

_Sorry it's been a while. Not sure if this is going to be the last chapter or if I'm going to do one when they are back home. I don't own the O.C but I got to say I'm so glad the real Sandy is back!_

When Kirsten entered the room there was silence besides the beep from a machine every few seconds. His eyes were closed and she couldn't tell whether he looked peaceful or not his face was so bruised. She tried to see her Sandy but seeing him look like that was hard. She had never seen him look so vulnerable and it scared her. At least the tube was out of his mouth and he was breathing on his own. She didn't understand why his eyes were still closed though.

He heard the door open and could hear feet shuffle closer to the bed. That's how quiet it was, he could hear her walk. He knew it was her, could sense her as soon as the door opened. He assumed the doctor must have just opened the door for her as he only heard one pair of shoes.

"Kirsten?" It was barely a whisper and it hurt to even do that but she heard it. He felt her hand on his. He felt that tingling sensation that he got when she touched him, not all the time but the times when it mattered, when he needed her.

"Oh Sandy you do not know how relieved I am to hear you say my name!" Gingerly he opened his eyes and for the first time, in what felt like years, looked into his wife's eyes. She gently leaned forward and softly kissed his lips.

"I nearly die and all I get is a peck on the lips?! Honey, come on!" He smiled and laughed for a second, it hurt like hell when he laughed. Although Kirsten was kind of smiling at him he could see the tears that were starting to trickle down her cheeks. "Kirsten I'm sorry, for scaring you and not telling you what I was doing and just generally for getting us into this mess. Is Seth okay?" Trying to control her tears she looked him straight in the eyes and took both his hands.

"This is not your fault. It's not Seth's fault, it's just an unfortunate thing that's happened. Everyone is okay, you, Seth, your dad you're all going to walk out of here and that's all that matters." Thing, that was the only way she could describe what had happened over the last few days, not exactly descriptive.

"Mmm my dad, how is he?" His voice was so low and it sounded like it hurt him to breathe never mind speak.

"He's doing okay, I saw him before he was really worried about you and Seth. He's not like I imagined him, I'm sure he's going to want to come and see you. Only when you are ready of course."

"Kirsten lets not talk about him right now. Just sit with me, tell me how Seth is, have you spoken to Ryan and my mother?" Kirsten told her husband all that he had missed while he had been asleep, she thought it was probably one of the few occasions in their marriage when she had done nearly all of the talking and not been interrupted. Ryan, Sophie and Seth all got to see him although Kirsten went into him between each visit, she had to keep reassuring herself that he was doing fine and he liked her going in and out as often as she wanted.

The whole family apart from Seth and Sandy slept at the hotel the following night. Sandy had insisted she get some proper sleep and the rest of the family had agreed with him, including his mother. While it had felt nice to be in warm, comfy bed again she had missed Sandy, his arms and warmth. She couldn't wait to get back to Newport, their house and their bed.

Sandy had been moved out of the ICU after a couple of days which meant they could think of going back to California sooner rather than later. Seth and Daniel had both left the hospital with Daniel still keeping in touch with Kirsten to see how Sandy was. He hadn't seen his son since the shooting but he wanted to be informed of his well being and he wanted Sandy to know that he was concerned about him, it wasn't too late to have some sort of relationship with him. Sandy didn't even want to think about his dad though, at least not for the time being. He was surprised his dad hadn't snuck him to see him.

Sandy liked the fact that since he was no longer in the ICU he wasn't being watched all the time. However, when he woke up he felt like he was being watched and for good reason.

"Who's there? Dad is that you?" A figure stepped out of the shadow that took up much of room given that it was somewhere between late at night and early in the morning. It was only as the figure got close up to the bed that he realise who it was.

"Rebecca. What are you doing here?"

Kirsten arrived at the hospital early in the afternoon. Although she was glad her husband was just on a ward now she found it very annoying that she had to wait until the afternoon to see him and she could only spend a very limited amount of time with him each day. Kirsten always arrived first and then the others would come later, knowing that Sandy would appreciate them giving him time alone with his wife.

This was why she was shocked to hear two voices coming from Sandy's room; the doctors had usually well finished rounds by the time visitors got there.

When she opened the door she saw that it definitely wasn't the doctor.

"Rebecca?! What the hell are you doing here?" She looked from Rebecca to Sandy and back to the woman again. "Sandy what's going on?"

"Honey its okay, Rebecca just wanted to make sure I was alright. She heard what happened to Seth and Ben and well everything." Kirsten couldn't figure out for the life of her why was he being nice?! Did he forget that she ran again when they crashed that stupid rainy night?!

"I don't care, get out. Get out of this room, get out of this hospital right now!" Kirsten moved around the room so she was close to Rebecca. "Why have you come back now? Do you need Sandy's help again? Do you want to leave him high and dry yet again?"

"No Kirsten listen to me I just wanted to make sure that he was okay. I heard what happened to Ben, I saw your appeal on the TV for Seth and then somebody said it was Sandy who had been shot. I needed to know, see, for myself that he's not dead, that he's going to be okay."

"Well now you know, now you've seen, you can get out and stay out. Out of our lives forever, when I say forever I mean forever. Do you have any idea the strain you put on our marriage last time you popped up?"

"I think that's down to the strength of your marriage."

"Rebecca there aren't many marriages stronger than ours."

"Sandy don't worry I'll fix this. Rebecca. Outside. Now." She was eyeballing the woman, Rebecca wasn't sure whether to punch first or run. Kirsten didn't give her the chance to do either. "Now listen to me, I get that you think you love my husband and that you think you should be married to him. But the truth is if you had really loved him you never would have left him, especially if as you claim you are innocent. If you had loved him you would have stayed and fought to be with him but you didn't. You ran away and in doing so you broke his heart. He might have forgiven you for that but I haven't. I know his heart is the most precious thing in the world. I also know that had you stayed he still would have found me, we are meant to be and that is something you have to accept." Kirsten couldn't believe how strong and certain she sounded because she sure didn't feel that way inside.

"Kirsten I haven't come to get Sandy back, honestly. I couldn't have him back if I wanted to anyway. He's yours, he has been since you met I guess. I really just wanted to make sure he was okay and I know that you may find that hard to believe and you really have no reason to trust me but it's the truth." Kirsten had to admit she did look like she was being sincere. "Now I know he is going to be fine I'm going to go." She entered Sandy's room to say her goodbyes and Kirsten sat outside. She could hear everything, Sandy didn't sound too upset which she was relieved about. Sophie appeared from round the corner as Kirsten was getting up, knowing that Rebecca would be about to exit the room.

"Kirsten why are you sitting out here?" She hadn't finished the question before Rebecca had come out of her son's room.

"Rebecca Bloom. Well, well, well I never thought you would have the nerve to show up again." Kirsten was shocked the Nana didn't seem pleased to se her. "What on earth could you possibly want with my son now? Did you want the doctors to take his heart out so you could literally stamp on it this time?" Kirsten had never seen her mother-in-law look this angry before and that was saying something given that over the years most of her anger had been directed towards Kirsten.

"Sophie, I just wanted .."

"Dear I'm afraid you must have me mistaken for someone who cares about what you have to say. I see you are leaving so don't let me stop you. Make sure we never see or hear from you again though. My son doesn't need you, he has a family, he has people that he loves and who love him back. He has a wife who has never left him and who he would never leave. So I suggest you try and get yourself a life." Kirsten had to sit down, she had never heard Sophie speak of their marriage like that. She thought Sophie would have rejoiced in the fact that the Jewish girl had come back for her son.

"Sophie, I, I don't know what to say."

"What Kirsten? You think I don't know how much my son loves you or how much you love him back?"

"I just assumed you would have preferred Rebecca to me."

"Believe me Kirsten, I always wanted both of my sons to marry nice Jewish girls but Rebecca Bloom broke my son's heart and as much as it pained me to see it you repaired it. Except he loved you more than Rebecca, he loves you more than anything. That girl, in fact I guess any girl unfortunately, would never replace you in my son's heart. Rebecca was replaceable, you are not. I might not like it, you may not believe it at times but it's true. I know my boy." There was silence as Kirsten took all this in. when she thought about it she realised that it made sense that Sophie wouldn't like Rebecca, if any girl did that to either of her boys she would never forgive them and for the first time in many years she could see her and Sophie had things in common.

"Thank you." She smiled at her mother-in-law and for a second they shared a real bond.

"Now go see my son before all this niceness gets too much for me!" She laughed, glad that they shared this moment but knowing that it would be years if ever that they would share another one like it.

"Honey, I swear she just .." Kirsten covered his lips with hers stopping him saying anything else, slipping her arms around his neck. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Kirsten pulled away from him slightly.

"I love you. You love me. That's all that matters." Her lips resumed their familiar place with his.

_Ok so yeah Rebecca just popped up in my head. Hope you liked it._


End file.
